Journey of The Heart
by sleep-walking-idiot
Summary: Legolas, is taken away from everything that he holds dear, and does'nt remember any of it. When he runs into old friends and enemies will he find what he has been looking for!?!(yes...lame) warnings:will lead up to A/L...later...much later.Chapter 10 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own nothin! Tolkien is the all mighty master of everything! This is going to be a A/L slash…eventually! (which may not be for a while)…

"Get back here you little brat!" the angry hobbit-merchant yelled. The hooded youth ran swiftly through the crowds of people, weaving in and out of the many rows. The merchant stopped and panted as he placed his weak arms on his knees for support. "Get…back here!" he panted, mentioning to the boy but not getting up to go after him further. 

As the boy ventured out of the hectic crowd and ran threw a near by forest until he reached a tree that looked nice. He laid back against the large tree and basked in the sun's warm rays. The trees shade covering his face and slim upper body. 
    
    "Ah…" the boy sighed pleasantly and rested his head on the tree's strong trunk. He looked at what he had stolen from the merchant, it was a small piece of bread, not enough to feed even a child but that was all he had, and he barely even had that. He sighed again thinking about what recent events took place to lead him to steal food for a living. All that he could remember was being alone, never knowing who he was, or where he belonged, but men always seemed to be following him and in the pit of his stomach he knew what they wanted he didn't want to give. His freedom…or his life. As the boy rested he took of his hood, showing long blonde hair the flowed down his head to a little pass his shoulder, pointed ears were seen through his hair. 

A sound caught his attention in the bushes next to him. He swiftly looked over to the bush a grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it if necessary. A young hobbit appeared out the bushes, her youthful eyes filled with fear and wonder as she walked cautiously through the woods underbrush. 

"Um…" the boy stuttered as he looked at the girl. She blinked innocently at him and stared with large brown eyes, common among hobbits. He also stared at her with large blue eyes, common among elves. 

Suddenly her eyes became wider than they were. "You're...an elf!" her child like voice said uneasily. Elves were rare to see now a days, even around the well hidden elf villages, but to see one in a hobbit village is a rare sight.

"Oh…please…don't tell anyone I'm here little one…" the elf asked in a kind tone, not wanting to startle or frighten her. 

She stared at him chocolate eyes full of wonder. The boy, named Legolas, looked at her with a vacant expression, but in the depths of his blue was a hint of fear. Fear that she would tell…and fear that he would be caught. The silence between the both of them grew, but neither one moved or dared to breath.

"I…" she began saying but then turned around and ran, her small body carrying her as fast as it could.

"No! Come back!" Legolas yelled running after the girl. The girl was small and sleek and ran quickly through the underbrush, sometimes getting stuck on a branch but not stopping. Legolas, his body being taller and thinner also had no problem running through the woods. 

But the child made it out quicker and ran to her father. "Daddy! There's an elf in there!" she yelled loud enough from some hobbits near to hear. Many of them stopped at the young girls out burst and crowded around to see what was happening. Legolas stopped dead as the crowd formed, he ducked back into a bush and hid there not wanting to be seen.

"What's a this rubbish about an elf?! No elves been seen around here in decades!" an older, wiser looking hobbit spoke out.

"Yet my girl said she saw one…and I don't doubt her…" the girls father said protecting his child. 

"Yeah but still…an elf…" one of the townsfolk said.

"He's right ya know…the facts don't add up…why would an elf suddenly appear after all these years…?" another townsperson asked. 

"But I saw one! He was in the woods!" the girl defended herself. 

"An elf you say? We're looking for an elf his name is Legolas have you seen him?" a colder sounding voice asked from the crowd. A tall man with a rugged face, not doubt a ranger, appeared before the hobbits. Fear grew within Legolas and he backed up further into the forest, afraid he would be seen. 

"I'm sorry…but only the girl claims to have seen this elf…I don't think you could take it to seriously…" the older hobbit told him. 

"That's alright…I'll wait here a little while to see if he turns up again…" the man said turning and leaving, but not before looking directly at the bush Legolas was in, leaving Legolas with a feeling of fear again. 

So…What do you think Should I continue? And it will get more interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again al right and other stuff belong to Tolkien…. nothing is mine…*sigh* Oh yea 

"…" is for conversation

'…' is for thinking

"'…"' is for elvish (if I use that)

Ok…on with the story!

~~~~

Legolas looked fearfully at the man from the bush. He backed up farther into the forest fear overwhelming him. As he backed up, suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Legolas jumped up with fright and was about to yell out when his mouth was covered by the man's other hand. Fear welled up within Legolas, he began trembling in the man's strong grip, struggling slightly but to success. 

"Shhh…it's ok I do not wish to let any harm befall you…" the man whispered into the elf's sensitive ear. Legolas shuddered, unsure if he could trust the man. 

"My name is Estel to your kind…" he said softer. He loosened his grip on the elf, not to hurt him. "Please…don't be afraid..." he said, completely letting go out Legolas, hopping he wouldn't run. As soon as Estel let him go he snapped his head back to look at the man. Large blue eye's meet dark brown one's. Legolas was filled with fear, not sure whether to run or stay. The man's face was rugged and dirty, unlike Legolas' pale smooth skin. 

"…I…I'm Legolas…" he stuttered looking at the man uneasily. 

"I'm am pleased to meet you Legolas…" Estel said smiling pleasantly. As the two talked the man from the street looked directly at the bush, as if he could see through it was watching them. 

"Come…we mustn't stay here…you don't want to be caught by that man…" he told him taking his hand and pulling him lightly back. Legolas looked at him with worry clear in his eyes. "Just please…I'll explain everything and if you don't trust me you can leave…" he told him not letting go of him arm. Legolas looked to the man and the hobbits arguing among themselves, then he looked to the man with the rugged face and the chocolate eyes. He nodded and let himself be lead away by the stranger. He didn't know why but he felt as if he knew the 'Estel' from somewhere, it was a strange feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. 

Estel, also known as Aragorn, lead the youthful elf throughout the forest, weaving through the trees, he smiled at Legolas "You really don't remember anything…do you?" he asked half to himself, and half to Legolas. 

"What?" Legolas asked not really sure how to answer the question and slightly confused by it. Aragorn sighed as he continued along the windy path of the forest, though no real path was set. 

"Never mind…forget it…" he said to the elf, not wanting to confuse him more. 'He really doesn't remember…anything…not even me'

~~~

Sorry this chapter is so short…I wanted to make it longer but wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger ^^(yes I am evil) I hope to have the nest chapter longer and at lest on Thursday…but don't kill me if I don't cause I have a bunch of tests to study for…^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thankies to the reviews I got (for a first time story, this is going better than I expected…) Anyway…(do I really have to keep saying this?) everything is Tolkiens…except for…nothing! Estel is Aragorn (as you all know) but Legolas calls him Estel…work with me…

Estel lead Legolas through the forest until he was confident that they were far enough not to be seen or heard. He stopped at a small clearing to a beautiful lake. It shimmered with beauty as the settings sun shone through the trees and glimmered on the surface. It was the middle of fall the weather was just beginning to turn cold. 

As they stopped Legolas turned to Aragorn with confusion and frustration written on his face. "I think you own me some explanations." He stated to Estel.

"I come from King Thranduil in regards to his son, who was stole from him at a young age." Estel stated placing a small jug into the river so it would fill with clean, fresh water. Legolas looked at him strangely. 

"But…what does that have to do with me?" Legolas asked confused by the recent events. Suddenly Estel grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and pinned him to a tree. Legolas' eyes filled with fear. Estel looked into his eyes with a serious look upon his face.

"You…have everything to do with it…" Estel said not letting the boy go. Legolas' fear turned to confusion. He tried to struggle beneath the man's strong arms. He angrily pushed Aragorn off and glared at him. 

"That makes no sense I don't even know hi-" Legolas was cut off as Estel placed his lips gently on Legolas' soft one's. Legolas' eyes widened and he pushed Aragorn off. Legolas looked fearfully at the man, while touching his lips. 

Aragorn immediately regretted his actions and went to take Legolas' shoulder, but Legolas cringed away. 

"I'm sorry…but you do have to do with this…please just listen to me…" Estel asked again. 

"I…no! I'm not!" Legolas yelled getting up quickly and running the opposite direction, back toward the town.

'That guy has no idea what he's talking about and what that…' he retouched his lips as he thought about it. 

"Wait! Come back, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled running back after the elf. He cursed at himself for even thinking about it, he didn't remember anything why would he remember him, but in the back of him mind he wished he did, and it would go back to the way it was.

Legolas ran through the forest as the ranger chased him, if he was to get caught it would be the end of him freedom. The farther he ran thew closer he got to the village, and danger. 

"Stop!" Aragorn yelled trying to catch the swift elf, bot not making any progress. 

"Leave me alone!" Legolas screamed running closer and closer to the village. 

'Oh no…if he goes into the village they might get him…' Aragorn told himself 'I have to caught him.' 

"Legolas please stop…I don't want you hurt!" Aragorn yelled but the elf couldn't hear…or he didn't want to hear.

But suddenly Legolas wished he had stopped. He had run to far and was know in the village, all the hobbits were starring at him strangely.

Another super-duper-short chappy^^ What will happen? Will Aragorn save Leggy? Will a bad man get him?(probably) and will you review?(yes master…*that's you*)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry for lack of chapters…(Easter shopping for family I don't even know) Thanks for reviews For all confused people out there…cause personally I was a bit confused myself…well basically Legolas was stolen from Thranduil by some…bad people (mostly men) Before that Aragorn and Legolas had a relationship, (not gonna get into that) and because Legolas ages slower he still is considered young…(at least to me…I think he's 500 in elf years…ok so maybe that's not young…but ^^) Thranduil asked Aragorn to help find him. And the reason Legolas can't remember will be explained later…(don't wanna destroy the story ^^) As for when…well before the ring…(not to sure myself)

"…" talking

'…' thinking

*…*elvish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas stared, wide-eyed at the hobbits in front of him.

"See! See! I told you I saw one!" the young hobbit girl yelled pointing to him. The rest of the hobbits stayed silent though, simply staring at him.

"Legolas!" Aragorn stopped to infront of the hobbits. "Um…Hobbits…can…you lend us a place to stay?" He asked trying for the right words to say.

The hobbits were silent. All, except for one, an elderly hobbit appeared before the crowd, she had long, shabby robes on and her curly brown hair was speckled with gray.

"You can spend some nights in my home…" she said walking to the elf, and placing her wrinkly hand on his check. Legolas looked at her with a grateful look in his face. 

"Thank you…" he said to the women. 

"Are you crazy?!" some of the villagers yelled "If you bring an elf into your home your just looking for trouble!" they told her.

"If any of you had sense you would do the same…I would gladly help an elf the strayed into my yard, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I would welcome them with open arms." She stated glaring at the selfish hobbits. 

"Thank you ma'am." Aragorn said bowing before her. She nodded and lead the two to her home. The villagers quarreled to themselves about what she was doing as the three walked away. Legolas stayed a good distance from Aragorn as they walked.

"Listen Legolas…You just have to trust me…If you do it will makes sense…" Aragorn said trying to move next to the elf. Legolas shifted in the other direction and ran up to the old woman that was leading them. 

"What's your name, boy?" the hobbit asked startling Legolas and causing him to jump a bit. She laughed lightly. "Sorry…I didn't mean to startle you…" she smiled.

"Oh…It's ok…my name..? It's Legolas…" he said skittishly. 

"Well…Legolas…Why are you so…fearful…I always was in the impression that elves were very graceful and fearless creatures…" she said almost amused. Legolas looked at her strangely…he didn't know how to answer the question. 

"Well…to tell you the truth I don't know…" Legolas said letting his head fall, ashamed of himself.

"Well maybe…he knows." she said mentioning to the range behind them, who seemed to be thinking so hard he didn't notice the two staring at him. Legolas put on a face and looked back to the women from the ranger. "I can see you don't like him…but you could give him a chance…" she said cracking a smile. 

"I don't know…before he-"

"What is past is past you must think of the present…" she said cutting him off. "You need to forgive and forget my boy…" she said, more seriously.

"I…" Legolas said uneasily. "I'll try…I guess.." he gave in to her.

"Very good, now, I know you must be wondering what my name is…so I'll tell you, it's Camellia… " she said smiling warmly. 

"Oh…um...well thank you for letting us stay at your home for a little bit Camellia…" he said, smiling for the first time in a while.

"You are very cute when you smile you know…" she said looking strait ahead of her and not to Legolas. Legolas blinked but let it pass by and kept walking.

'Maybe I should talk to him…" he thought about the ranger. He daringly went back near the man and looked at him with wonder.

" I thought you were afraid of me…" Aragorn said his eyes, now fixed on the elf. Legolas' expression quickly changed and he wished he hadn't gone back.

"I...I was…b-but…I'm not anymore…" he said mostly lying, he was terrified of him. Aragorn looked to the elf, his expression was kinder and gentler.

"You never were a good liar…" he said smiling slightly. "You would always fumble words and things…" he said as if remembering old times. Legolas looked very confused at him. 

"What do you mean…I don't think I've ever meet you before…" he said as if struggling within his own mind. 

Aragorn sighed, as if he was frustrated with Legolas "I told you…once we get to Rivendall it will be explained…I am under oath not to tell you anything until then…" 

~~~~~~~~~

Sorry….short chapter…again….well it's Easter, peeling potatoes and chopping sting beans what fun!

Not sure when next chap. will be up…reviews are welcomed^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Reviews! Wahoo! *listening to Blink 182* I'm in a happy mode today^^ No school for a week, get write more story, torturing Leggy has become a new hobby of mine…*evil smile* yes, you all new it was coming…I am evil! (people: 0.o) I know what your thinking….get on with the stupid story already! So I will give in to your request….enjoy chapter 5! (6 be on it's way)

~~~~~

"Rivendall?…are we…going there?" Legolas asked looking wildly at the man. Legolas was an elf but had no recollection of ever going to an elven city such as Rivendall. 

"Yes…we've been there many a times before Legolas…maybe seeing Arwen or Elrond will help you to remember something…" Estel said looking at the elf.

"Remember what?…All of this…it's so confusing…I wish I could remember…I hate myself for not…" Legolas said thinking out loud. 

"Don't say that…I'm sure Lord Elrond will have something to help with your memory…I hope…" the last line he said as a whisper so Legolas would not hear, but the elves keen ears heard it. He looked up to the ranger with wonder.

"Do you think…I'll remember…" Legolas said a worry tone in his voice. Aragorn looked to elf and smiled.

"Don't worry…you will…" the ranger said, his words comforting Legolas to some extent. Legolas sighed in frustration. 

The hobbit stopped at a small gate in front of a beautiful garden; many typed of flowers were spread expertly across the yard. 

"How lovely!" Legolas smiled looking at the plants with delight. 

"Well, I'm very proud of myself if my garden has caught the eyes of an elf…" the elderly woman said with pride. 

Aragorn and the elf followed Camilla into her under ground home

"Watch you heads…" she mussed as the two ducked from the ceiling. Legolas looked around in wonder at the hobbits home, he had lived in the woods around them and stole food from the market but never was he in one of the houses. 

Aragorn watched the elf with a smile upon his face. He had forgotten his beauty, and even if Legolas did forget Aragorn would not. Legolas looked tore his gaze from the house and looked worriedly at Aragorn, suddenly he realized how hungry he was. 

"What's wrong Legolas…?" Aragorn asked sensing the elf's discomfort. 

"I guess I'm a but hungry…" he said looked at his flat stomach. The woman smiled and immediately hustled over to the kitchen. 

"Well what would you like, deary? I have eggs, I could make a cheese sandwich, I have some pudding…no wait that's not pudding…umm… lets see, oh I have some tea if you would like…" she said going through some old cabinets. 

"Umm...well how about some tea and eggs?" Legolas asked, not trying to become a burden on the hobbit. 

"Tea and eggs coming up!" she yelled with glee as she began to cook. "Sit down while our waiting boys." She instructed.

Legolas sat down in a small chair next to Aragorn.

"Estel…is there anything you 'can' tell me…about my past?" Legolas asked looking directly to the ranger. 

Aragorn looked to the elf, he then sighed, 

"I'm sorry…but I can't…" he said sadly. Legolas did not turn his gaze away, "But…is there anything 'you' remember?" he asked daring to question the elf.

Legolas began to frown and tried to remember anything that would be useful. "I remember…being in a room…it was completely dark…and…" he began struggling within his own mind. "And then…a man…he came in…he…he…and I…" suddenly Legolas became very pale and his eyes widened. 

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked seeing his distressful look.

"He had a …a …whip…and…then…" Legolas looked at Aragorn with fear. "I…I can't remember anything else…all I can remember was waking up in the forest in a lot of pain…" he said looking the table, that his knees hit slightly because of his tall frame. Aragorn looked worriedly at the elf.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. The hobbit began to curse and mumble things that made absolutely no sense. 

After a few minutes she appeared before the two with tea and eggs, and even some small crackers. 

"I hope you enjoy it." Camilla said smiling holding the large tray. Legolas smiled with delight at the spread before him, it had been a long time since he has had a good meal. 

"Thank you very much!" Legolas squealed with happiness. Aragorn watched happily as Legolas took and egg and a cup of tea. He ate his food with great manners, considering he had been in a forest for a few months. Legolas seemed to have forgotten the bad memory for the moment. 

"Aren't you hungry…um…Estel correct?" she asked holding the tray in front of him. Aragorn smiled and took a cup of tea. "I can see your not…fine more for me then." Camilla smiled and took the remaining eggs, leaving a small amount if Legolas wanted seconds, and a cup of tea with crackers. She began to eat with mild manners and finished before Legolas did. 

"You look tired Legolas…would you like to rest?" Camilla asked, finishing her last bit of tea. Legolas looked at her with surprise. 

"I would love to." He smiled 'It's been a while since I've been in a nice bed' he thought happily as he followed Camilla into a small room, the bed was the size of a child's and Legolas' legs would probably hang off the edge. Aragorn was left in the kitchen quietly sipping his tea. 

'I do wish I could taken a nap too…' Estel thought to himself smiling at the thought. But his thought was disturbed as Camilla walked in from the room and quietly closed the door. 

"It's a tight squeeze but he'll manage, he looked comfortable anyway…" she said sitting down next to the ranger. "Your worried about him…aren't you…" Camilla said, not asking a question, but confirming a statement 

"Is it that obvious?" he asked mildly surprised at the hobbit, they usually had a natural nose for sniffing out things of the such. 

"Well…yes…" she said bluntly. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. 

"Let me in…I heard you were housing an elf in your home by the villagers…" a man's voice came from the door. 

"Get in the room with Legolas…quickly…" Camilla instructed, "He was the one looking for Legolas…and he doesn't seem very happy…" she said to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and swiftly ran to the room, watching his head on the ceiling. The knock came again, and it was louder than ever. 

~~~

*sees everyone twitching* haha! I laugh at you! *giggles* well? What do you think? Well I know! Chapter 6 will posted soon...promise! Reviews wanted…you will review! You will! *sways a hand watch in your face* you will!!


	6. Chapter 6

W00t! Chapter 6!! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed…(cause that means u like it) 

And if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times…I own nothing! W00t! Ok I'm not sure what money they used some I'm just gonna go with gold…(if u know do tell)

~~~

Camilla went to the door and opened it to a very angry looking man, he was taller them both Legolas and Aragorn and had a dark look on his face. Next to him was small boy, long black hair flowed down his back, large crystal blue eyes shone with pain and worry. 

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked as if she had nothing to their use.

"I heard from the towns people that you had an elf residing here…may I take a look?" the man said politely. 

"First tell me your names…it is rude to enter someone's home without an introduction…" she said causing them to stop with the palm of her hand. 

"How rude of us my name is Don and this…" he paused mentioning his hand to the boy. When boy didn't answer he harshly slapped his face causing him to wince slightly.

"My name is Amras, ma'am…" he said under the command of the man. His voice was soft, but scratchy. He was very thin and pale, but his eyes reminded Camilla of Legolas', sad, yet beautiful. 

"Now may we come in…?" he asked, getting impatience with the hobbit. Camilla still did not let them in. 

"I have no elf in my home…who ever told you this must be going insane…" she stated.

While Camilla delayed the man, Aragorn had been instructed to go into Legolas' room and wait until it was all clear. 

Aragorn stared down at the peacefully sleeping elf. But something strange caught his eyes, Legolas was sleeping with eyes closed, most elves slept with them open. Aragorn looked worriedly at the sleeping elf, he slowly sat at the edge of the bed and though Legolas' feet fell off the end it made no problem. He began to hear the man raise his voice from the other room. Camilla, matching his high tone, made it clear she did not want the two in her home. 

"I want you to leave my home now! You have no business here!" she yelled making her small body seem stronger. The man became so upset he raised his hand to her, but collected himself and did not strike.

"I want you out! Out out out!" she repeated using her hands to lead him in the right direction. The man glared at her but left with house with a rage of anger, slamming the door behind him. He looked to the boy next to him. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on the boy. He winced but tried to ignore it for the most part. 

"Damn it…if he remembers…anything… 'we' could be in a lot of trouble." He said emphasizing the we and looking to the boy. Amras nodded solemnly and looked back to the ground. "Go buy yourself something to eat…you look horrid…" Don said coldly. Amras sighed and took the small gold nugget he was handed. 

'If only I could run away…' he thought 'but it wouldn't work…he would find me…' he said to himself as he walked to a small stand of bread. 

"What would you like, sir?" the hobbit merchant asked kindly. 

"Just one piece please…" he said softly. The merchant nodded and took a small loaf and wrapped it in a rag. 

"Here you are sir that will be one gold piece…" the merchant said holding out his hand. Amras handed him the gold and quickly scurried back to Don.

Don was waiting silently leaning on a tree, his short brown hair clung to his face. "Amras…have you seen Emru?" he asked not opening his eyes as Amras sat down and quickly started to eat his bread. 

"Um…no…last I saw him he was still asleep at the Inn…"he seemed awfully tired… he said chewing his food slowly not speaking while he ate. 

"Ok…lets get back there…he needs to get up now…" Don said walking back to the Inn. Amras looked at him and then to his half eaten bread. 

"Hey wait for me!" he said clumsily getting up and running to him. He accidentally tripped while running to catch up and fell right into Don. 

"Watch yourself you clumsy fool!" he yelled coldly picking Amras up by the collar like a small kitten. Amras whined and quickly apologized. 

Back at Camellias house she quickly went to the back room to tell the two it was ok. When she walked in Legolas was asleep on the bed and Aragorn was asleep leaning on the bed but sitting in a chair. 

Camellia smiled and didn't want to disturb them but needed to talk to them about some things. She gently shook Aragorn who groggily opened his eyes. 

"Wake up sleepy heads." She smiled shaking Legolas lightly. Legolas opened his eyes also and smiled when he woke up to see Aragorn staring back at him. 

Aragorn sat up and yawned while stretching his arms. Legolas sat up silently, taking his eyes away from Aragorn to Camilla. 

"What'd wrong…?" Legolas asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. Aragorn looked at Camilla with worry.

"What happen Camilla?" he asked lending Legolas a hand out of bed. The two followed Camilla to the dining area, were they sat down.

"Legolas…do you remember a small boy, maybe a little bit younger than yourself with black hair?" Camilla asked suddenly. Legolas paused, thinking for a moment.

"Um…no I don't…why?" Legolas asked after he thought. He yawned again covering his mouth politely.

"Because when that man came he had a small boy…and he didn't seem to take good care of him…he was very thin…too thin…" she said telling the story.

"What man?" Legolas asked, he had been asleep when he came so Aragorn quickly told him the events.

"So he was the one looking for me at the market place yesterday…" Legolas said putting the things he was just informed of together.

"Yes…but who was the boy…he said his name was Amras…" Camilla said. Suddenly a memory was triggered in Legolas' mind.

"The boy…he was taken from his town when it was attacked…he was the only survivor…Don made him his slave against his will…" Legolas said, surprising even himself. 

"You remembered Legolas!" Aragorn yelled with happiness. 

"How though…?" Camilla asked looking at Legolas with a questioning look. 

~~~

MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Yes I am evil^^ (and proud) w00t! Hope you like, chapter 7 on the way! (will clear this chapter up a bit too…) The more you review the faster chapters get up…lol (use that information wisely) Thank you too the people that reviewed^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If anyone out there goes to OekakiCentral or Bakaneko I'm EdwardElf….just so ya know^^ Wow….16 reviews…I feel so…..happy…..thankies everybody….yes plot is overcoming this….lol Well I own nothing….again…why don't I ever get anything?!…w00t!

~~

"Emru!" Don called loudly opening to the door to their room. Inside Emru was curled up on the bed still sleeping. His long light brown, almost golden hair fell loosely around his slim body. Before Don could get to him Amras bolted to the bed and slightly shook the boy.

"Wha…?" Emru mumbled sleepily, he rubbed his eyes with his small hands. Amras picked the boy up like a child and cradled him.

"He's up Don…I have him…" Amras said covering for his young friend. Don smiled and walked back to the door.

"Make sure you dress him appropriately…" he said before leaving the room, locking it behind him. 

"Emru…wake up!" Amras said shaking him more. 

"I-I'm awake…" Emru said groggily. 

"Do you know how lucky you are?! What if Don found you?!" he almost yelled at the boy. 

"Sorry…" he apologized, looking at the ground with defeat. He was a shy child, the only person he trusted was Amras, he trusted him with his life. 

"It's all right…I just don't want you to get hurt again…" Amras said holding the boy closer. "I have and idea though…to get out…" Amras whispered, as if Don was watching them behind the door. "Remember the elf I told you about, Legolas?" Amras asked. Emru nodded and Amras continued. "Well, he's here…hiding in a hobbit home…if we can get there I think she might protect us…" Amras said still whispering. 

"Really?" Emru asked with hope. Amras smiled and nodded. Emru jumped and hugged Amras with glee. "This is great!" Emru said with happiness. 

"Ok…first we have to get there…see that window?" he asked pointing across the room to a small window. "That's how we get out…" he said.

"So you're saying that when Camilla said Amras' name…you remembered?" Aragorn asked, they had been discussing this for a while now. 

"I…think…" Legolas said holding his head with frustration, before he slumped to the table. Aragorn and Camilla talked to each other about Don and Amras. 

"Do you think Don is the man you remember Legolas?" Aragorn asked him, stopping his talk with Camilla. 

"I'm not sure…I think I would have to see him…there's a good possibility he is though…" Legolas said, head still slumped on the table. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was a light tap though, not hard like Don's.

"I don't want any visitors!" Camilla yelled angrily, thinking it was Don again. Amras looked to Emru with worry.

"Try again Amras…" Emru said holding the back of the shirt, and hide behind him. Amras knocked on the door and, harder than the last but still light.

From inside the house Camilla got up from the table and told Legolas and Aragorn to quickly get into the room.

"What do you want?!" she yelled opening the door with frustration. Amras jumped slightly and Emru skidded behind him still holding onto his shirt. 

"Oh…you…where's Don?" Camilla asked with a softer tone to her voice but still stern. 

"Um…he's n-not here…" Amras said stuttering slightly, Camilla still hadn't seen Emru because he was hiding behind Amras. 

"Oh…well come in…" Camilla said smiling ushering him into his home, Amras turned around and picked Emru up, who seemed to almost be asleep in his cloak. Camellia's eyes widened when she saw the small boy. 

"W-who's that?" she asked pointing to the boy. 

"This is Emru…is it ok that he comes…?" Amras asked before stepping in the house. Camilla nodded and lead them in.

"Legolas! Aragorn! Come on out you two!" She called, Amras looked around in wonder at were Legolas was. 

Legolas and Aragorn soon appeared before Amras and Emru. Amras looked at Legolas with wide eyes filled with happiness and wonder. 

"Legolas!" Amras yelled running up to the taller elf. Legolas looked at him questionably. "Legolas…what's wrong?" Amras looked sadly at the elf.

"I…I'm sorry I don't remember…" Legolas said sadly. Amras looked miserably at him.

"Don't worry…he lost his memory…he didn't remember me either…" Aragorn explained, Amras' expression lightened a bit. Emru stirred and cried out in his sleep. Amras soothed him and woke him up. Emru looked around with fear and then settled down when he saw Amras. Amras smiled happily. Legolas looked at him with worry. 

"Are you all right?" Camilla asked the boy as Amras put him down. Emru jumped and ran behind Amras with fear. 

"He's very shy…" Amras said pushing the boy forward. Emru looked fearfully at the man, elf and hobbit. His lower lip began to quiver and he started playing with his small hands. 

"There's no need to be afraid little one…" Camilla smiled putting her hand on the boys shoulder, he jumped and ran back to Amras, hiding under his cloak. Amras laughed, and was soon joined by the others.

~~

W00t! I don't think I'll be able to get chapter 8 up by tomorrow.. maybe…but doubt it…hey anyone see Spirited Away? Just saw it…great movie! I wuved it…any ways review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 w00t!!!!!!!! I am…so happy…*looks like she just one and Oscar* I would like to thank the reviewers...thankies^^ And sorry this took sooooo long to post….I was at my Dad's house and my little bro just had his first communion…stupid little brat got 300 bucks…but when he falls asleep…^^ jk

~~~~

Camilla led everyone to her small kitchen, she told Amras to put Emru in the bed to sleep. Legolas sat next to Aragorn and smiled pleasantly at the man. Aragorn of course smiled back.

"Ok…I think you need to get out of here…" Camilla said suddenly. 

"But why?" Legolas asked, we only just got here, what's the rush?!" Legolas asked Camilla not thinking about his words.

"The rush is Don…he wants you back Legolas and he knows you're here…" Camilla explained coolly. 

"She's right Legolas…" Aragorn said readjusting his legs so they would fit comfortably in the small chair. 

"When should we leave then?" Legolas asked looking at Aragorn with worry apparent in his eyes. His eyes wondered to Amras who was looking at the ground with fear and worry etched on his pale face. 

"We could leave tonight…under darkness…" Aragorn said and saw Legolas' sad expression. He looked out the window to see the light beginning to fade. "Amras…would you like to come too…you and Emru" Aragorn asked the boy. Amras' eyes lit up.

"Of course!…but were are we going…?" Amras asked shyly.

"Rivendal…" Aragorn said smiling. Amras' eyes widened more if possible. 

Don walked back from the town to the Inn. He unlocked the door to find an empty room. He angrily slammed the door and stormed out of the Inn. 'Damn it…were are they…?' he asked himself walking around the town. As he walked he began to kick a small rock around. Then the memory hit him. 'Of course…that hobbit…that's were there are…' he thought, walking faster to the house. 

There he reached the house, he knocked anxiously. "I know they're in there!!" he screamed pounding harder on the door. 

Emru, who had woken up, looked wildly at the door. He quickly ran to Amras and hugged the boy tightly. Amras! He's back, he's back!" he cried clinging to the older boy. Amras grabbed Emru and swung him so he was sitting on Amras' arm. 

"Legolas Don's here!" he shrieked running to the back room. Aragorn and Legolas looked worriedly at them and opened the back door. 

"Camilla, thank you for everything…keep him busy until we can get a little bit away could you?" Aragorn asked opening the window. 

"All right…you take care of yourselves…and each other!" she called from the other room. Aragorn smiled and opened the window wider, so they could fit through it. 

"Amras…you first" he said ushering the boy to the window.

Camilla walked to the door, though the knocking had stopped. When she opened the door no one was there. A bad feeling filled her stomach. 

Amras slid through the window with ease and rested on the hilly ground beside it. As Legolas readied himself to go Amras cried out. 

"Help!" he cried, when Aragorn looked out Don was holding the boy roughly within his grasp. 

"Amras!" Aragorn jumped through the window, drawing his sword. Don simply smiled. 

"You really think that will work…?" he asked pulling Amras closer. Amras began struggling but was not match for his master. "If you move, even an inch, I will not hesitate to slice this boys head off…" Amras' eyes widened with fear and he began to tremble under the rough hands. 

Aragorn glared at him and dropped with sword with remorse. Amras looked worriedly at the man, a pleading look in his eyes. 

~~

W00t! sorry so short…got lots-o-homework…stupid term paper…I'll try to get the next chapter up soon…be patient with me… 


	9. Chapter 9

Thankies to all reviews….

To Morothewolfgod, Earendilstar: thankies cause u reviewed me all nice and stuff and on almost every chapter…you're my new best friends…

To everyone else I wuv you too!!!!! *huggles* (I just forget your names at the moment 0.o )

Don smiled wickedly as he watched Aragorn surrender. He pulled Amras tighter into his hold as he tried to struggle free. Amras coughed slightly, being choked by Don. 

"I have done as you wished now leave us." He said solemnly glaring at Don with fire in his eyes.

Don smiled, "Not so fast…This boy doesn't satisfy my interests…I am looking for Legolas…" he said, grinning wickedly at Estel. 

Legolas and Emru hide behind the window, not yet seen by Don.

Aragorn meet the cold stare. "He's not here…he is already gone…" he tried his best to make it sound convincing. And it worked. 

"What?!" Don screamed angrily, pulling Amras tighter. His anger building with in him. "If you don't get me him…you will never see this boy again!" he bellowed backing up and mounting a horse. 

If Aragorn had his bow he would have all ready shot him, but alas it was back inside the house. He looked at Amras' frightened face and Don's insane one. He felt so much sorrow for the boy. As Don rode off, and was soon out of sight Aragorn turned to the inside of the house. As he walked closer he began to hear cries coming from the house, he new immediately they were Emru's. 

"Legolas…Emru…he's go-" but his sentence was cut off, Legolas was holding a sobbing Emru, his tears staining Legolas tunic. Aragorn looked to Legolas, blue eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

"It's alright Legolas…Emru…" he tried to calm the wailing child but to no avail.

"He's gonna kill him…" he cried, "He can't…he…he…just can't!" he yelled crying harder. Legolas tried cooing the child.

"No…he's not…" he said trying to get the boy to quite down. 

"He will! If it wasn't for Amras I would already be dead!" he screamed tears pouring from his eyes. Legolas held the boy closer as he cried. To his surprise, Aragorn bent down and wrapped his arms around them both, comforting them to his abilities. 

"Don't worry…we'll get him back…I promise you…I will protect you…all of you" he said taking Legolas' chin into his hand and smiling warmly. Emru began to settle down, though he still quivered once in a while. Aragorn continued to hold Legolas, pulling him closer. "Legolas…" he said pausing slightly. Legolas looked to him. "Legolas…I just want you to know that I would never let the man 'ever' get his grubby hands on you again…." He said seriously. 

Legolas smiled with bliss at the man he trusted with his life. "I know…thank you Estel…thank you…" he said resting his head on Aragorn's chest. 

Emru snuggled to Legolas in his sleep. Legolas and Aragorn stood up, the sun was now completely set and darkness covered the land. 

"All right…we need to go now…" Aragorn said standing up and moving to the window. Legolas suddenly felt a cold feeling sweep over his body. 

He picked Emru up and followed Aragorn. "Should I wake him up?" he asked mentioning to Emru. 

"No…I only have one horse so we will all share one" he said whistling into the forest. Suddenly a beautiful brown and red colored horse rode up before them, a long mane flew back in the wind. 

~~

Eep…sorry this is so short…I have a term paper due next week and need to finish it…hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon…


	10. Chapter 10

If you can't tell I had more time on my hands to write this…w00t! hope you like. I can get anonymous reviews now! (I never knew…) Reviews help the thinking process!

"Come on Legolas…we need to get Emru and you both out of here…" Aragorn said, patting his horse, Nilica, on her head. 

Aragorn mounted Nilica and steadied himself, "Come on…give me Emru…" he commanded to Legolas, standing behind him. Legolas didn't move, he looked down at Emru, his small body against his own, and mouth slightly open in sleep. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked into the darkened woods. 

"I'm coming…he said walking swiftly over to the horse, dust erupting from the ground as he walked. His expression unreadable. 
    
    "Here…" Aragorn said holding out his arms for Legolas to hand Emru. Legolas hesitated, then placed the boy in Estel's strong arms. After Aragorn placed Emru comfortably in front of him, Legolas mounted behind, holding onto Aragorn's waist.

"Here we go!" Aragorn said, holding onto the reigns. Legolas sighed holding onto the man's waist, his hair slightly blowing into Legolas' pale face. He then saw Aragorn had an arm wrapped around Emru, who's face was buried within Aragorn's tunic, his small hands gripping his shirt as he turned. 

"Legolas…?" Aragorn questioned suddenly, not taking his eyes off the trail in front of him. Legolas looked to the man in front of him, his face stern and proud. 

"Yes…?" he asked uneasily, shifting his seat on the horse. 

"Are…are you ok?…" he paused. "You seem…worried about something…" he said shakily, unsure of his words. 

'What does he mean?' Legolas asked himself. The world around them became silent, the only sound that could be heard was the steady beat of the horses hooves, a soft song play, unheard by human ears. The song sung by the trees around them, Legolas listened to the majestic tune, trying to clear his head. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned again, being more persistent than Legolas wished. 

"It's nothing…" he said, not wanting to peruse the question further. He sighed in frustration, questions ran across his mind. Suddenly he felt dizzy, he leaned his head lightly against Aragorn's strong back. 

The man was slightly shocked when he felt Legolas' rest his head, but smiled with delight, 'He's really starting to trust me more.' He thought happily. 

His attention was suddenly brought back to Emru, who squirmed beneath him. The young boy moaned and buried his head deeper into Aragorn's shirt. But his gentle body was shaking slightly in the cool breeze. He then pulled his cloak from under Legolas' head, who only lifted his head then rested it back on the man's back. Aragorn then wrapped Emru up tightly, like a newborn child. 

The three raced through the night, wanting to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible. Aragorn held Emru to himself, the boy seemed to be comfortable. Legolas had sat up and was now simply waiting until morning, though he knew it wouldn't be very close. 

****

The next day! (who saw that coming?)

Aragorn slowly made Nilica come to a stop, Legolas gracefully slid off, followed by Aragorn, Emru in his arms. 

"What are we supposed to do now?" Legolas asked Aragorn, who laid Emru against a near by tree. 

"We wait…until dawn…we will travel at night so we do not bring attention to ourselves…" he explained. 

"But when we're just sitting here Don could be _killing_ Amras…how can you be so calm when some ones life is at steak?" he asked, gingerly covering 

Emru with his cloak. 

"Because Legolas…I that is what you do being a warrior…and I know Don wouldn't kill Amras…you mean a lot to Don and he wouldn't kill Amras because he knows it's the key to getting you…" Aragorn said, his face showed no expression. 

Little cliffy…kinda…^^ Reviews and much appreciated…^^ 


End file.
